Ainsi va la vie
by virginiegalaad
Summary: Mon interprétation d'un certain mot de passe pendant l'épisode Line in the Sand, saison 10. Sam/Jack


Ainsi va la vie…

_Ou délires sur un simple mot de passe._

Disclaimer : Stargate ne m'appartient pas...  
Personnage(s) : Sam Carter (mentions de Sam/Jack)  
Genre(s) : POV, romance  
Spoilers : Saison 10, épisode Line in the Sand

**Elle allait mourir.**

**Elle, qui s'inquiétait hier encore du conflit avec les ****O****ris, n'en verrait sans doute jamais l'issue.**

**Elle allait mourir.**

**Ces trois mots résonnaient étrangement dans sa tête.**

**Il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple probabilité, c'était une certitude.**

**Et à présent, ce qui la terrifiait le plus, ce n'était pas la perspective de mourir, mais au contraire de l'avoir d'ores et déjà accepté.**

**Que pouvait-elle espér****er**** de plus, dix ans à affronter la mort tous les jours, il fallait bien qu'un moment ou un autre, cette dernière finisse par la rattraper.**

**C****ela**** n'avait rien de si grave après tout.**

**Tout le monde devait mourir un jour, pourquoi Samantha Carter aurait-elle dû échapper à ce destin ****?**

**Est-ce que le monde cesserait de tourner parce que Sam Carter ne serait plus ?**

**Bien sûr que non ! Quelqu'un la remplacerait au SGC, ainsi qu'au sein de Sg1, tout comme Jonas avait pris la place de Daniel****,**** et la****T****erre continuerait de tourner.**

**Pourtant, pour elle, cela avait fait la différence, une partie de son monde s'était écroulée à ce moment-là et malgré le retour de l'archéologue, la cicatrice était encore parfois douloureuse. Elle lui rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles et qu'elle pouvait les perdre à tout instant, comme ce jour-là.**

**Mais malgré leur douleur, ils avaient continué à se battre comme si rien n'avait changé.**

**Il en serait de même aujourd'hui. Ses amis souffriraient, mais la planète bleue survivrait au lieutenant-colonel Carter.**

**Malgré le nombre de fois où elle l'avait sauvée.**

**Oui, au fond, les seuls pour qui la perte de Samantha Carter feraient la différence seraient ses proches : SG1 et son frère.**

**Marc qui était devenu si distant depuis la mort de leur père, qui ne lui avait sans doute pas pardonné de n'avoir pas pu être présent au moment de son dernier souffle.**

**Marc qui semblait avoir****tiré**** un trait sur sa sœur et qui le regretterait peut-être désormais.**

**Et SG1 ? Mais au fond, aujourd'hui, que restait-il de l'équipe ?**

**IL était parti. **

**Daniel avait disparu, elle ignorait s'il était toujours en vie. En même temps avec Daniel, la mort n'était jamais vraiment définitive.**

**De l'équipe originelle, il ne restait à présent que Teal'c et elle. **

**Bien sûr, deux nouveaux arrivants étaient venus se greffer à eux et ils s'étaient plutôt bien intégrés. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de regretter ces années où ils étaient seulement tous les quatre face au reste de l'univers.**

**Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'à cet instant, Cameron était d'une aide précieuse et d'un soutien sans faille. En fait, la militaire aurait sans doute abandonné****la partie depuis longtemps si le jeune leader n'avait pas été à ses côtés.**

**Le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux. Certes, le colonel se montrait parfois un peu trop enthousiasme et il manquait d'expérience ****concernant ce genre de mission****, mais Sam devait reconnaître qu'il avait reconstitué l'équipe malgré tout. Et puis sa détermination leur avait donné à maintes reprises la motivation de continuer le combat après ces dix ans de luttes acharnées.**

**Et puis, il y avait Vala, bien sûr. Les débuts avec la jeune brune avaient été assez mouvementés, mais finalement, les deux seuls membres féminins de SG1 avaient fini par se lier d'amitié. Sam devait avouer qu'elle appréciait la compagnie d'une autre femme dans ce monde essentiellement masculin.**

**Ce genre d'amitié lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis la mort de Janet…**

**La relation qu'elle entretenait avec la jeune extraterrestre n'avait rien de comparable, ****mais ****Sam aimait bien Vala. La jeune femme possédait beaucoup de qualités quand on se donnait la peine d'apprendre à la connaître. **

**Bien entendu, elles étaient toutes deux ****très différentes,**** mais la militaire respectait Vala. Elle était également consciente des efforts que cette dernière avait fourni pour s'intégrer à l'équipe.**

**Cela avait mis un certain temps, mais finalement, les liens s'étaient tissés et à présent, malgré les changements, les départs et les arrivées, SG1 continuait d'exister.**

**Ils étaient des amis, ils formaient une unité, un collectif, ils étaient devenus… une famille.**

**Elle leur manquerait très certainement, mais voilà, c'était ainsi, elle devait l'accepter.**

**Sam se rappela une phrase entendue lors de l'enterrement de sa mère, des mots qu'elle avait oublié****s**** mais qui pourtant, ****étaient restés gravé**** en elle.**

**Une phrase qui résumait si bien la fatalité qui pesait sur chaque être humain : ainsi va la vie…**

**Elle allait mourir, elle le savait et rien ne pouvait changer cela.**

**Elle ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier sa douleur, et elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur ses dernières pensées cohérentes.**

**En fait, elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle mourrait à ses côtés, mais voilà, il était parti et elle avait dû continuer sa route… sans lui.**

**Et à présent, il ne saurait jamais. Parce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement jamais trouvé le courage de lui avouer.**

**Parce que malgré le fait qu'aux yeux de la plupart des gens qui la connaissait, elle apparaissait comme une héroïne sans faille, une astrophysicienne de génie. En vérité, devant lui, elle se sentait impuissante.**

**Et si elle avait accepté de partir, de quitter cette vie, la militaire n'avait qu'un seul regret : ne pas lui avoir parlé.**

**Et maintenant, il était trop tard**

**Elle ne pourrait partir en paix. Ils avaient gâchés leur chance à tous les deux depuis bien trop longtemps.**

**Ses sentiments refoulés avaient fini par détruire tout espoir d'un « nous » possible entre eux.**

**Et d'un accord tacite, ils avaient consenti à ne jamais se parler ouvertement.**

**Ils avaient préféré laisser les choses suivre leur cours afin de ne pas tout gâcher entre eux, ne pas perdre le seul lien qui les unissait,** **leur amitié.**

**Et alors même que la situation avait changé, rendant une relation possible entre eux, ils avaient choisi l'option qui avait toujours été la leur : la fuite en avant. A présent, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir agi, de ne pas s'être laissée guider par ses sentiments au moins une fois dans sa vie.**

**Et voilà, il était trop tard, elle avait laissé passer sa seule chance d'être heureuse.**

**Puis dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle se souvint de ses lettres.**

**Les lettres qu'elle avait ****écrites**** au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.**

**Des missives pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères : Cassy, Marc et SG1.**

**Elle avait effacé seulement récemment celle écrite pour Jacob. Il avait été trop dur pour elle de le faire auparavant.**

**Bien entendu, une de ces lettres lui était adressée, il fallait à tout prix qu'ils les aient.**

**Ses destinataires devaient avoir ses lettres, il fallait qu'ils sachent, qu'elle laisse une trace maintenant qu'elle allait les quitter.**

**Elle devait prévenir Cameron.**

**Voilà, c'était fait, elle avait donné son mot de passe à Cameron.**

**Ce dernier avait plaisanté en lui disant que désormais il faudrait qu'elle le change.**

**Mais le lieutenant-Colonel pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait. **

**Elle, elle savait.**

**Elle n'avait plus d'espoir et puis, de toute façon, elle préférait qu'il en soit ainsi.**

**Et savoir que les lettres leur parviendraient la rassurait, elle pouvait ****partir**** tranquille.**

**Maintenant quoi qu'il se passe, Il saurait…**


End file.
